An Immortal Love COMPLETED
by Dane
Summary: LabyrinthHighlander crossover Sarah finds something in McLoud's antiques store


OK... This is my third fanfiction. This was suggested by a friend of mine via e-mail  
Here's the drill:  
All things Labyrinth belong to Henson productions  
All things Highlander belong to someone that isn't me (Don't know names)  
  
  
Sarah looked into the window of the antique shop and admired the collection on display. She sighed. "See anything you like?", a voice asked behind her.  
  
Startled, Sarah looked over the man who had startled her. She recognized the man as the owner of McLoud's antiques. For an antique dealer he seemed young. He had long black hair which was tied up in the back and his smile displayed perfect teeth.  
  
She smiled, he was kinda cute. He had the youthful look all about him. He didn't seem to have aged since the first time she met him.  
  
The man looked at Sarah. "Sarah, I'm surprised you hadn't found something you like by now. Well, considering how often you've been coming here."  
  
Sarah laughed. He was right. She had been coming here for a long time. So much that she had started a little friendship with the older man. "It's not that I don't find anything I want," Sarah explained, "It's that I can't find anything that fits into my dorm."  
  
Duncan McLoud's smile spread even wider. He liked his newest friend and enjoyed her little visits. She had started coming to his store for the first time about six years ago. All that time they had shared conversation and shared experiences in life. Well, not all of their experiences...  
  
Duncan's smile faded and he looked at the woman. He had watched her grow up over the past few years and he still couldn't believe that this was the 15 year old who walked into his store so many years ago. He felt comfortable around her but did not dare tell her about his 'ability'. Most mortals would not understand.  
  
Sarah looked at Duncan's expression. It looked like he wanted to tell her something but couldn't. She understood that feeling all too well. She hadn't told him about all her experiences of life yet either.  
  
The two were silent as they looked at each other and each sighed at the same time. Realizing what happened, they laughed softly. "Come on Duncan, Let's go to Joes."  
**********************************************************  
  
Joe Dawson looked at the two friends as they walked to his bar, "So what's new guys?" Did she finally buy something from your store?" Duncan smiled, "No, not yet. She still hasn't found anything just right for the dorm room sizewise." JOe looked at Sarah, "I thought college Seniors got larger dorm rooms than the freshmen."  
  
Sarah sat down, "Not all the time Joe. But we do get more perks to on-campus living than the Freshmen."  
"Such as?...", Joe prodded.  
"Well for starters the bathroom is shared with three other people instead of the entire hallway..."  
Duncan cringed. If sharing a bathroom is a sign of moving up in the college world, then he was glad he got his education four centuries ago.  
  
Joe decided to change the subject before the conversation hit bottom, "So Duncan can't even sell you a book? Duncan, you're worse than I thought."   
The highlander looked at Joe and rolled his eyes, "Well we can't all be genius businessmen like you, selling alcohol."  
"Hey Hey Hey!", Joe interrupted, "I just give the public what they want. Nothing wrong with that. Right Sarah?"  
  
Sarah finished her beer. "Nope," she said as she put the glass back down, "Nothing wrong at all."  
Duncan sighed and walked to the door, "You guys are hopeless."  
After Duncan left, Sarah and Joe looked at each other and laughed.  
**********************************************************  
The rain poured down on the castle steps and seeped into the glass-less windows. Inside, a lone figure looked out onto the giant labyrinth and sighed.  
  
"Six years, six long, long years." Jareth thought to himself as he witnessed a few hapless goblins run towards shelter from the rain.  
  
The castle was empty of his subjects and Jareth liked it. Those goblins knew well enough to steer clear from the castle when it rained. They knew It only rained when their king was mad or depressed. They didn't want to find out which.  
  
Jareth sighed once again and turned from the balcony. He walked to his throne and slumped into it. Looking at his outstretched hand, He watched as a crystal with a light blue tint appeared in his hand. Soon the image of a young woman appeared. He studied the black hair and watched as her lips formed a smile.  
  
The rain came down heavier and the sky grew darker.  
  
"She doesn't even remember me..." Jareth said as he watched her cheerful expression spread across the surface of the crystal, "How could she forget me?" His depression turned to anger.  
  
Jareth threw the crystal against the castle's stone wall. He watched as the crystal shattered and the pieces dissolved. He started pacing back and forth while grumbling.  
  
Over the years he had watched her actions and had witnessed how her beauty had increased as she aged. He had hoped that she would do something... anything that would invited him to see her again. He was starting to lose hope.  
  
He calmed down thinking of how he had first met Sarah. Her defiant attitude had sparked his interest in her and the way she carried herself through the Labyrinth had re-enforced his feelings.  
  
Jareth made another crystal and looked into it. He saw Sarah talking to a man with long hair. He suppressed the urge to throw the crystal this time. He knew that the two were just friends and were like that for the past six years. The man acted like a protective father towards Sarah.  
  
...The rain outside the castle began to get lighter...  
  
Jareth smiled. This guy was more of a father than Sarah's real one. He had never seen Sarah so happy... except for that one time in the ballroom.  
  
Jareth shook his head to avoid the memory. He didn't want to remember the dance, the song, the near kiss, or the feelings. Why reminisce about that if Sarah couldn't be his? That would just mean more pain when she grew old and died.   
Sure, he could make her live forever like him, but that would only work if Sarah is willing to live in the Labyrinth with him.  
  
Jareth sighed once again.  
  
Immortality sucks.  
  
"Maybe it's not that bad," Jareth said hopefully, "Perhaps she does remember me and just doesn't know how to tell me."  
  
Hoping that was the case, Jareth walked to a large mirror and looked through its cloudy depths. Soon the image of the inside of McLoutd's antiques appeared on the mirror.  
  
Smiling, Jareth made a throwing motion with his arm. Something landed on one of the shelves in the store.  
Convinced that everything was ready, Jareth walks away from the mirror.  
**********************************************************  
  
Sarah walked through McLoud's antiques and was searching through the bookshelf.   
"Sarah, I don't know why you do that every time you come here.," Duncan said to the curious girl, "I didn't add anything new to the selection since yesterday."  
  
Sarah turned towards the highlander, "Well, what if I missed something?"  
Duncan rolled his eyes and walked towards the counter, "I don't understand you at times"  
  
The door opened and slammed shut as a man walked in.  
Looking up to the stranger, Duncan smiled, "Methos! What are you doing here?"  
The older man walked towards the shop keeper, "I was in New York and I thought I would come visit you McLoud.", Methos looked at Sarah, "My name is Methos, and you would be?..."  
  
Duncan looked sheepish, "Oh!, sorry. Methos, this is Sarah. Sarah, Methos."   
Methos shook Sarah's hand and turned back to Duncan, "Strange as it is McLoud, there hasn't been many challenges recently."  
  
Sarah looked at the two, "Challenges?"  
Methos looked surprised and turned towards Duncan, "She doesn't know about the ability?"  
Duncan looked at Methos and whispered harshly, "No she doesn't and please don't tell her. Not yet."  
"Tell me what?", Sarah asked.  
"Nothing."  
  
Sarah looked at Duncan's guilty expression and then decided to leave it be. If it was important, he would tell her. She went back to searching through the books. Something caught her eye, "You have one of the original copies of the Labyrinth?"  
  
Duncan and Methos looked over to Sarah and walked over. Duncan picked up the book, "Strange, I don't remember having this..." He shrugged and handed the book back to Sarah, "Apparently I do."  
"How much for it?", Sarah asked.  
  
Duncan looked surprised, "Do my ears deceive me? You actually want to buy something? There must be a cold front going through Hell right now."  
Sarah gave the book to Duncan, "Yes I want to buy the book.... How much?"  
"I don't know...," Duncan said teasingly, "If you buy it from me, I can no longer tease you about not buying anything."  
"But you can tease me about taking six years to make a selection."  
"Good Point."  
"How Much?"  
**********************************************************  
  
Jareth watched this all take place and grinned. She does remember him! That would make it easier to go up to her now.  
  
The goblins noticed the change in the weather and cautiously stepped out into the bright day. Looking at each other, they made their way to the castle.  
  
Jareth didn't care about the Goblins coming into the castle then. His mind was on something else... How to talk to Sarah.  
**********************************************************  
  
Sarah walked in-between Duncan and Methos. She noticed the strange silence coming from the two. They were pretty quiet during most of the trip to her dorm room. When they had reached the room, she said goodnight to them and closed the door.  
  
Sarah carefully stepped over the mess on the floor and sighed. Although her suite mates were nice, they were slobs. Occasionally she would get a break from them when they visited their families.  
She rarely visited hers. the only reason she visited now was because of Toby.  
  
Sarah looked at the empty dorm and smiled. Looks like they were off visiting their families again. She didn't mind. She wanted the quiet. Flopping onto the sofa, she was about to start reading the book she had bought when she felt someone grab her shoulder.  
**********************************************************  
  
McLoud and Methos stepped out of the building. "So what is so bad about there not being many challenges?", Duncan asked Methos.  
Methos turned to the younger immortal, "Usually less challenges means that someone is planning something big. I don't like not knowing what is going on."  
  
They heard a scream emit from the building.   
"That sounded like Sarah!", Duncan exclaimed as he ran back into the building. Methos followed.  
**********************************************************  
  
Sarah turned around to look at her attacker. "Jareth?!", She cried out when she recognized who it was.  
  
Jareth let go of Sarah, "So you do remember me!"  
"What do you want?"  
"Sarah, I...", Jareth began only to be interrupted by the door being slammed open.   
In stepped the two immortals.  
**********************************************************  
  
Duncan looked at Sarah and made sure she wasn't harmed. He then looked at the stranger who stood next to her. He noticed that the guy was staring at Methos strangely.  
  
Methos recognized the face, "You!?"  
  
Jareth smiled, "Hello Methos, haven't seen you in about a century. What's new?"  
  
Sarah looked at Methos with a question on her lips. Jareth noticed the look on Sarah's face.  
"Why Sarah, didn't you know? That man is older then you think.", Jareth looked at McLoud, "So is he."  
Sarah turned towards the highlander, "What does he mean by older?"  
"He means by a few centuries," Duncan answered reluctantly.  
Methos reached for his sword, "You lowlife!"  
  
Jareth looked at Methos and laughed, "I think Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Sarah, we shall continued this conversation later." With that he turned into the owl and flew through the window.  
Sarah ran to the window and looked out. HE was gone.  
  
Methos cursed. Duncan an Sarah looked at him.   
"Methos, how do you know Jareth?", Sarah asked.  
  
Methos took his hand away from his sword, "Jareth is his name? In all the time I have known him, I have known him only as the Goblin King. The last time I saw him was about a century ago. I can still remember that laughing face of his."  
  
Duncan looked at Methos with a blank stare, "If you saw him a century ago, why couldn't I feel him like I do other immortals?"  
Methos looked at the highlander, "It's probably because he is not our type of immortal. He technically isn't human."  
"What is he then?"  
"A Faye."  
"a WHAT?"  
"A Faye, you know... a male fairy. He is immortal but he doesn't have to worry about death by beheading. He also has an excellent control over magic. I found out the hard way how well he controlled it."  
"What happened?", Duncan asked.  
"I lost his Labyrinth."  
  
Sarah had a question, "Methos what about the Labyrinth did you hate so much?"  
"All of it. But if I had to choose, it would have to be the fact that it raided all the time I was there. It was a living hell. He must have been pretty angry when I was in the Labyrinth there because the weather didn't change until a few days after I lost."  
  
Duncan and Sarah were puzzled.  
"What does his mood have to do with the weather anyway?", Duncan asked the older immortal.  
"That guy's mood controls the weather in his kingdom. If he is angry or depressed, it storms or just rains. If he is happy or if by some off-chance, in love, then the weather will be perfect.  
  
Sarah though of the gorgeous weather throughout the Labyrinth the day she trekked through. "I must have really lucked out then...", she mused.  
Duncan and Methos's attention were drawn by the comment.  
"Come to think of it, " Methos started to ask, "How did you know that guy's name?"  
  
Sarah looked up. Ooops... "well.. I found out about six years ago. when I sorta wished my brother away.  
"Let me guess," Methos interrupted, "He heard your request and decided to grant it."  
"Pretty much. I almost didn't get through the Labyrinth in time."  
A look of surprise flashed on Methos's face, "You beat his Labyrinth?"  
"Uh... yes."  
"How?"  
  
Sarah proceeded to tell Methos and Duncan about her exploits in the Labyrinth.   
Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"So you are saying that you danced with the guy who kidnapped your brother?"  
"It was a dream."  
"Would you have if it wasn't?"  
"I don't know."  
Methos listened to this little exchange and could tell that Sarah was feeling a little uncomfortable with Duncan's questions, "Enough! Duncan, stop interrogating her."  
  
Sarah looked at Methos, "Methos, why did you go into the Labyrinth?"  
"It was a bet basically."  
"A bet?"  
"Yes, If I won, he would grant me any wish I want, except for mortality. If I lost then I would have to be a servant for a month."  
"So, what's the bad point?"  
"The month was in real world time, not his."  
"Ouch."  
  
Duncan looked confused, "What's the difference?"  
Sarah looked to her friend, "The way time passes in Jareth's kingdom is different than ours. What feels like half a day there is in reality, like five minutes. If a month passed by here, then that would be like a year there. Come to think of it... a year isn't that long to an immortal... why are you bothered by losing such a bet anyway, Methos?"  
  
Methos grunted, "Jareth made it seem like an eternity. Do you know how hard that is to do to an immortal?"  
"No."  
"Very Hard."  
"Is that why you want to kill him?"  
"I don't want to kill him... even if I could. It was just a reaction I get around him."  
**********************************************************  
  
Joe looked at the two who walked into his bar. "what's up?", he asked when he saw Methos with a ticked off expression.  
Duncan looked at his watcher. "Nothing much, Methos and Sarah met up with an old friend."  
"How old?"  
"He's older than me.", Methos spoke up, "He's been around since the birth of magic."  
Joe couldn't believe it, "Another immortal?"  
"Yeah, in a way he is, " Methos answered, "I ran into Jareth about a century ago. Sarah met him six years ago."  
"Where is he now?", Joe asked.  
"Methos, wasn't very polite so he flew off.", Duncan said, "Literally."  
"Flew off?"  
"It's a long story."  
  
The two immortals had drinks and continued to talk to Dawson about their meeting with the Goblin King. They even told them of Sarah's tale.  
  
The watcher was amazed, "I never knew about these Fayes before..."  
"That's because most of them stay in their world."  
"Do you think this Goblin King likes Sarah?", Joe asked.  
"Like her?!", Methos said, "Hell, he practically proposed to her in the Labyrinth!"  
  
Duncan muttered something. He was getting sick of this talk about Jareth. Especially the part about Jareth liking Sarah. He could swear that Sarah betrayed a hint of affection for the guy. How could she after all the man had put her through?  
  
Unfortunately for Duncan, the other two maintained the conversation. He forced himself to listen to the chatter. Unknown to him, another set of ears listened in on the conversation, paying the utmost attention.  
**********************************************************  
  
Gavin waited impatiently. "Where is she?", he pondered out loud. He looked at the clock once more and finally decided to sit down. He heard the door creak open.  
  
"It's about time Alex," he said to the blonde woman walking in, "Find anything of importance?"  
"Yes."  
Gavin smiled. He could always trust Alex to find out information on McLoud and his friends. He would do it himself except that McLoud would feel the presence of another Immortal. that would not do for discrete surveillance.  
  
"What does this new piece of information pertain to?"  
  
Alex walked closer towards Gavin and leaned over to speak into her boss's ear, "Magic..."  
**********************************************************  
  
Sarah rolled back and forth on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind kept filling up with thoughts of Jareth's visit.  
"Can't sleep?", a voice asked in the darkness.  
Sarah didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "Hello Jareth."  
"Hello Sarah."  
Sarah got up and looked at Jareth. He was wearing regular jeans and a white dress shirt.  
"What's with the clothes," Sarah asked inquisitively.  
Jareth looked down at his clothes as if he just then realized what he was wearing, "Oh this? I was thinking you would like to go on a walk with me. Without your friends."  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Why would I want to though? You took my brother..."  
  
"OH for crying out loud! Will you forget about the baby brother excuse?!", Jareth exclaimed in frustration, "You have worn that excuse down to the bone."  
Sarah looked at Jareth with a surprised look on her face. That was the first time she had heard him raise his voice to her. "Sorry.", was all she could say.  
  
Jareth continued, "I would've given him back anyways."  
"You would have?"  
"Yes, when it comes to turning babies to goblins, I am all talk but no show. I just let those who made the wish squirm a little before I give the child back."  
"Really?"  
Jareth snorted, "Yes really. Why would I want more of those Goblins?"  
"Good point."  
"They're messy, ugly, stupid..."  
"I get the point.", Sarah said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Jareth looks down to Sarah and gives a warm grin. "So where does that put us?", he asks. Sarah shared Jareth's warm looks, "Anywhere you want."  
They kissed.  
**********************************************************  
  
Sarah's eyes slowly opened as the morning sun shone on her eyes, Her face rested on something soft. Looking around, Sarah realized that she had fallen asleep leaning against Jareth.  
  
She felt the warmth radiating through Jareth's dress shirt and onto her cheek. It felt good. "Morning Sleepyhead.", Jareth teased. Sarah gave a contented smile. The smile disappeared when her eyes fell on the wall clock.  
  
"Ohmigod! I got class!", Sarah exclaimed as she jumped out of Jareth's embrace. She scrambled to the bedroom, changed her clothes, and ran back out. She noticed a funny look on Jareth's face.   
"What?", she asked.  
Jareth tried not to laugh, "Your pants..."  
Sarah looked down and noticed the pockets were on the outside. Her pants were inside out.  
"Dang!", Sarah said as she ran back into the bedroom.  
  
Jareth couldn't hold it in any longer. He doubled over in laughter. Soon Sarah was back out with her pants on right.  
"I'm sorry but, you have to go now."  
"What? So soon?", he teased.  
Sarah threw a pillow at him.  
**********************************************************  
  
Gavin looked at the couple leaving the building. He turned to Alex, "That the guy?"   
Alex nodded.  
Gavin grinned, "He doesn't look that magical."  
"Trust me... watch."  
Gavin turned back to the scene Soon the girl walked away from the guy. When she was about 100 feet away, Gavin watched as the man turned into an owl and fly away.  
"Well, I'll be damned...", Gavin whispered. He looked to Alex, "We have struck pay dirt! Forget McLoud! I want that power under my control."  
Alex smiled, "I know how we can get that guy to cooperate..."  
**********************************************************  
  
Duncan and Methos saw Sarah coming in their direction. "What's new Sarah?", Duncan said to the out of breath girl.  
  
Sarah caught her breath. "I was almost late to my classes. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock after Jareth came over and..."  
"Jareth came over?!", Duncan asked.  
"Yes."  
Duncan started to growl. Methos looked at him in surprise.  
"Cool it McLoud! I think you're getting jealous."  
Duncan looked at Methos with a confused look on his face, "I am?" He felt a tinge of guilt, "Sorry."  
Sarah looked at her friend, "things are different now. Jareth came over to talk. That's all."  
"talk about what?"  
"Well, I found out that his intentions in the Labyrinth were more honorable than I originally thought."  
"That's all you did?"  
"Well we sort of kissed too..."  
Duncan couldn't believe this, "After all you went through in the Labyrinth..."  
"Oh shut up Duncan! Can't you tell that she's in love?", Methos said, interrupting his friend.  
  
Sarah's thoughts were on what Methos last said. It was true. She loved Jareth. And she didn't care what others thought.   
She smiled, "I want you to meet Jareth."  
"We already did.", Methos answered.  
"No I mean meet him without you three fighting."  
"Very well, where?"  
"How about Joe?"  
"That would be good. Joe is getting curious about Jareth anyway."  
Sarah smiled and walked off.  
**********************************************************  
  
Jareth walked down the street towards the bar. He decided to walk rather than fly. The streets were crowded and he didn't feel like having to answer questions. He looked forward to the meeting at the bar. Sarah had asked him to come over and he was only happy to oblige.  
**********************************************************  
  
Joe looked at the two immortals, "So, where is Sarah?"  
Duncan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It's not like her to be late."  
"traffic maybe?", Methos volunteered.  
"That's a possibility.", Duncan acknowledged.  
"Let's not worry so much about that.", Joe suggested, "She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."  
  
Their attention was drawn to the entrance of the bar. Standing there was the tall Faye, dressed in regular clothes. They studied the man. The clothes themselves did not catch their attention. What had attracted their attention was the energy radiating from the Goblin King.  
  
Jareth spotted them and walked over. "Where's Sarah?", he asked as he sat down in the seat nearest them, "Did something come up?"  
Duncan looked at the Magical figure, "We don't know. We think it may be traffic."  
"Yeah, that's probably it, it's kind of crowded out there... even the sidewalks are full" Jareth replied. He looked at the Highlander, "B the way, thanks."  
"What for?"  
"Watching over Sarah. You acted more like a father figure in the past six years than her real father has in her whole life."  
"Really?'  
"Yes, the neglect from her father pretty much was what caused her to wish her brother away in the first place."  
"But why did you take her brother?"  
"It was my job. I had to do it. I take unwanted babies."  
"But to turn them into goblins?"  
"That's just a story made up to help my real purpose."  
"What purpose?"  
"to make people appreciate having those children."  
Duncan thought about this. Not a bad concept... He started to feel some respect for the Faye.  
Jareth noticed the change in the man's countenance and smiled, "So you finally accept me?...good. Explaining things are such a pain. Just do me one favor though..."  
"what?"  
"Don't spread this information around. If people knew that I didn't fulfill the story of turning children into goblins...They would be wishing themselves into the Labyrinth just for a visit. Tourists are messier than my goblins!"  
Duncan, Methos, and Joe laughed at that piece of insight.  
  
A young man walked up to the quartet and turned to the blonde man, "Excuse me sir?"  
Jareth turned around, "Yes?"  
"Are you Jareth?"  
"Yes, why?"  
The young man handed him an envelope, "I was asked by a woman to give this to you."  
Jareth took the envelope, "thank you." The man walked off, leaving Jareth looking at the envelope curiously.  
"What is it?", Joe asked.  
"Must be from Sarah," Jareth said as he opened the letter, "It's probably an explanation to why..." He stopped talking as he read what was in the letter.  
  
The three friends watched Jareth's carefree look turn into a mixture of concern and anger. Jareth threw down the letter and ran out the door after the young man.  
  
"What's wrong? What did the letter say?", Joe asked.  
Duncan picked up the letter and scanned through it. His face betrayed a shocked expression. He showed it to the others:  
  
To Jareth:  
I know what you are and I have some demands to make of you.   
If you wish for your girlfriend to remain unharmed, follow the   
bearer of this note.  
-Gavin  
  
"Gavin's here?!", Joe exclaimed, "I thought he was in Britain."  
the two immortals looked at him.  
"You know this guy?", Duncan asked.  
"Yes, he's new to the game. He's only been around for forty years. Bit of a cheat."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He beheaded one immortal after he shot him and has dragged someone off holy ground to fight."  
"Why would he try to get to Jareth though? Would it make more sense to go after Duncan or me?", Methos asked the watcher.  
Duncan came up with an idea, "Maybe the demands are magic related. Either way, we have to help Jareth and Sarah."  
**********************************************************  
  
Jareth followed the young messenger and finally caught up with him. He grabbed him by the collar and swung him around so he could see his face. "Where is she!?", he yelled at the man.  
The messenger squirmed, "I don't know. I was just told to give you the message and then walk here."  
  
Jareth looked into the man's eyes. He was telling the truth. He let the man go. free, the messenger started to run away from the Faye.  
  
"So I was right... You do care about her.", A voice came from the darkness.  
Jareth turned to the unseen man, "Let me guess... Gavin right?"  
"Of course."  
"Where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"Sarah! Where is she?"  
"She's safe for now..."  
"how do I even know if you are telling the truth?!"  
"You don't."  
  
Jareth felt the anger rising in him. He wanted to kill that guy. "What do you want? Immortality/"  
"Nope. Got that."  
Great. An immortal!  
"What then?"  
"Knowledge. I want to know how to use magic."  
"I can't teach you that."  
"Yes you can and yes you will. For your friend's sake."  
"Why do you want to know magic anyway?"  
"As if you didn't know... there can only be one immortal. I plan to be that immortal. With magic I can pretty much guarantee it."  
  
Jareth looked at the man, "I'm immortal. Why would I allow you to kill me?"  
"I won't kill you. You are not immortal as in my species. I am talking about immortal Man."  
"Oh, such a relief.", Jareth said sarcastically.  
Gavin got impatient, "So are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Jareth thought about his choices. Teach the magic... Save Sarah and kill his new friends or don't teach the magic... Lose Sarah and save his new friends. what was he to do?  
Jareth saw two shadows coming towards them. He smiled as an idea came into his mind.  
"Uh...no."  
"What?! You are willing to get your friend killed?"  
"It's not that... its just that I don't believe you. I don't think you even have Sarah."  
  
Gavin thought about this for a while. He wasn't expecting such resistance. He waved to a building. Out stepped a blonde woman leading a handcuffed and gagged Sarah.  
Jareth saw the glint of metal in the blonde's hand. A gun. How original.  
  
"OK. Here is your first lesson in magic.", Jareth said as he made a crystal. Gavin smiled at the sight. Jareth threw the ball into the air. In a flash of light, the ball exploded, leaving Gavin blinded temporarily.  
"It's a trick!", Gavin exclaimed towards the blonde, "Alex kill the girl!"  
  
Alex smiled and turned towards Sarah. Sarah's eyes widen as she saw the woman pull back on the trigger.  
  
Alex fell to the ground leaving Sarah to look at Methos.  
  
Jareth, convinced that Sarah was safe turned to face Gavin. He was getting away. Jareth smiled when he saw the highlander cut him off.  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hello Gavin. Been kidnapping innocent mortals recently? How about breaking the rules of the game?"  
Gavin stopped and looked at the highlander, "Hello McLoud. Been rescuing damsels in distress recently?" He pulled out his sword.  
"No. Slow week!", Duncan said as he deflected Gavin's attack easily. The two continued to fight.  
**********************************************************  
  
Methos and Sarah walked over to where Jareth stood.  
"Shouldn't we help him?", Sarah asked Jareth.  
Jareth reached an arm around Sarah's shoulders, "No, he'll be fine." they watched the fight.  
**********************************************************  
  
"Why did you cheat in the game Gavin? Why did you take Sarah?", Duncan asked as he dodged Gavin's sword.  
"I needed the edge. You know that there can be only one!" He swung recklessly at McLoud.   
McLoud had almost gotten hit by one of Gavin's swings that time, "Yes, there can be only one, but I can guarantee that it will not be you!" Duncan swung his sword once again.  
  
Gavin's body fell to the ground after his head left his body.  
**********************************************************  
  
Methos turned to Sarah and Jareth, "Get down now!" The sky turned dark.  
Realizing what was happening, Jareth covered Sarah with his body, acting as a shield.  
  
After the quickening subsided. Jareth and Sarah cautiously got up. They looked at each other and then at Methos. Duncan walked up to them, "Shall we go now?" The couple nodded.  
**********************************************************  
  
Methos and Duncan were comparing past adventures when the bells on the door to Duncan's store rang  
Duncan looked at the couple that entered the store.  
"Hi guys? What are you guys up to?"  
Sarah and Jareth walked over to the counter. "Jareth is taking me back to the Labyrinth after my graduation.", Sarah said with glee.  
Duncan frowned, "You going to live there?"  
"Well yes, most people live with their husbands."  
"But you two are not even married!"  
Jareth broke into the conversation, "We plan to rectify that when we get back there."  
  
Sarah gave Duncan a hug, "Don't worry. We have forever to visit."  
realization hit Duncan, "You mean..."  
"Yes, a perk of living with a Faye. the same thing you have only without the back side of the game."  
"Promise me you'll visit at least once a century though."  
Sarah smiled. "We will."  
  
  
-The end.  
  
  
Well, there you go. What do you think? Please review.  



End file.
